Mitos Y Leyendas Tal vez realidades
by Blasfemy soul darkness
Summary: Muchos dicen que estoy mal, otros podran tener razon. Lo unico que te digo es no huyas de nosotros...


_Muchos dicen que estoy mal, pero no lo estoy._Muchos dicen que soy diferente, pero no lo soy. Muchos dicen que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy. Me siento solo, camino solo; sin nadie que me consuele, sin nadie que me ame. Rogándole a alguna entidad que me librara de este mal; que me matara, pues, yo no quería seguir viviendo así.

_Yo solía ser normal, como tú, es curioso porque siempre he odiado ser parte de lo normal de la multitud, ser distinto a todos los que conozco por experiencia. Debes apreciar lo que tienes, debes orar para que nunca tengas que sentir lo que siento: _

_Odio, depresión, abandono, traición... _ Todos ustedes tienen esperanza de vida, tienen esperanza, yo ya he perdido estas cosas por culpa de un demente, él es el único que en verdad es malo, no yo.

_Él se robó mi vida, mi esperanza, mi todo; me dejó en la putrefacción después de hacer su maldito experimento. _ Me dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, me prometió una nueva vida, mejor que la que había vivido antes, el me mintió, se robó todo de mí. Todavía recuerdo el día, yo era un joven sano recién salido de la escuela preparatoria, el sol brillaba, como sea, todos me odiaban, sentía como todos me juzgaban. Mi camino a casa durante el último día de la escuela fue un infierno, como de costumbre, los chicos que pasaban en sus autos gritaban cosas como:

_"Maricón" o "Ya toma una ducha"; ¿Por qué me odian tanto? _

_Un pensamiento pasó por mi mente, estos tipos poco a poco me matarán de todos modos, ¿Por qué no hacerlo rápido y sin dolor?, estaba cegado por el dolor, si hubiera sabido entonces lo que se ahora nunca me hubiera atrevido a tomar esa cuerda de mi sótano, ¿Pero dónde hacerlo?, no en mi casa, yo odiaba a mi madre, pero no lo suficiente para causarle un trauma. _

_Así que salí de casa y me dirigí a la ciudad a la parte más remota y dentro de un callejón me dispuse a acabar con mi vida._

_- Joven, ¿Qué estás haciendo?._

_- Ponerle fin a esto. - Respondí._

_- ¿Estás loco?, ven, ven conmigo, creo que te puedo ayudar._

_- ¿Ayudarme?, si no eres más que un anciano, déjame morir en paz._

_- Ahora no puedo hacer eso. - Dijo con voz ronca y me agarró del brazo._

_- Ven._

_Cuando luché tiró con más fuerza. Me caí y el volvió a sujetar mi mano y rápidamente me arrastró dentro de un edificio y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros._

_- Joven, creo que puedo ayudarte, se cómo te sientes, por favor escúchame._

_- Maldito seas, muy bien, pero date prisa._

_- Una vida es algo precioso, pero que dirías si yo te ofreciera una vida nueva y totalmente gratis._

_- Yo diría que dónde coño me inscribo. _

_- Bueno, he estado haciendo una investigación sobre la anatomía humana y después de unos cuantos experimentos, creo que he dominado la manipulación de la forma humana. Creo que puedo convertirte en cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que desees. Claro, bajo ciertas circunstancias._

_- ¿Cómo cuales?_

_Sacó una hoja de papel._

_- Bueno, primero que nada firma aquí._

_- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?_

_- Bueno, en eso radica la segunda circunstancia, tú no tienes elección._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ya me has oído mi querido amigo... - Sacó una jeringa con un líquido verde ._

_- Ahora estate quieto._

_Traté de correr, traté de gritar, pero él me tomo y me enterró la aguja en el cuello, entonces todo se volvió negro. _

_Me desperté en una cámara de vidrio y por alguna razón estaba vestido de traje. Segundos después de que me desperté, él entró en la habitación con una bata de laboratorio. _

_- Hola, mi amigo, ¿Tuviste una buena siesta? _

_- ¿Dónde estoy? _

_- Eso no es de tu interés, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte y dejar que me haga cargo de todo el trabajo. _

_- ¿Qué me estás haciendo, psicópata?, te voy a matar ._

_- Hijo, no te tengo miedo, tú te vas a quedar ahí mientras yo hago historia. _

_- ¿Historia? _

_- Sí, cuando por fin logre hacer una transformación de todo el cuerpo en ti._

_Tocó un interruptor y comenzó a hablar en un micrófono - Probando, probando, bueno ahora comenzaremos con el experimento 84-B._

_- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? _

_- Los signos vitales del sujeto, parecen ser normales, su frecuencia cardíaca se ha disparado, sin embargo, la actividad cerebral es alta y los niveles de insulina son normales. _

_- ¡Déjame ir!_

_- Listo para comenzar con el experimento._

_Se dió la vuelta para accionar una palanca_

_- Activando primer nudo._

_Un rayo de energía comenzó a perforar mi cuerpo, rompiendo mi ser en pedazos, no podía gritar, mi visión se tornó borrosa y de pronto estaba ciego._

_- La apariencia del sujeto empieza a deformarse, activación del segundo nudo._

_El dolor aumento, sentí como mi boca y mis ojos se cerraban._

_- La cara del sujeto esta completamente transformada, activación B._

_Una sirena sonaba, "ERROR, ERROR", él grito:_

_- ¡No!, su rostro y las extremidades no se han desarrollado plenamente, tengo que abortar el experimento. _

_Lo último que escuché fué _ un gran estruendo.

_Me desperté, esta vez en los escombros de aquel lugar, apenas podía ver, era como si una pantalla de algún tipo me tapara los ojos. Sentía la boca como si hubiera sido cosida con aguja e hilo, no podía respirar, puesto que mi nariz se había cerrado también, pero de alguna manera no tenía la necesidad de respirar. _

_Me levanté, mis brazos y piernas se sentían extraños, me tomó casi un minuto volver a tomar el control sobre ellos, entonces comencé a caminar entre los escombros. _

_Un ordenador destrozado yacía al lado de un pie desmembrado, un rastro de sangre me llevó a un pasillo y después a una puerta, podía oír ruidos, abrí la puerta y ví a un policía levantar algunas cosas, se dió la vuelta y me vió, gritó y salió corriendo. _

_Yo traté de gritarle que se detuviera, pero no pude hablar, así que lo perseguí, a medida que corría sentí como si mis piernas estuvieran cambiando, como si estuvieran creciendo mientras me movía. Pronto alcancé al policía y trate de tomarlo del hombro, un tentáculo salió de mi y le atravesó el pecho, me maldijo y cayó. _

_"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" pensé. _

_Miré al cadáver, un agujero enorme se encontraba en su pecho, no lo pude ayudar. _

_Slendy_

_Continúe siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta que me encontré con el cuerpo del hombre, él fue aplastado con una viga, intente levantarla, en ese momento los tentáculos volvieron a salir, levantaron la viga sin mucho esfuerzo y arrojaron el cuerpo del hombre con mucha fuerza hacia la pared y me salpicó una lluvia de sangre. _

_Miré por todos lados buscando un lugar por donde escapar, pero era un callejón sin salida, seguí buscando hasta que me encontré en un cuarto de baño, era lo que necesitaba para lavarme la sangre. Me miré en el espejo y me dí cuenta de que yo no tenía una cara. _

_Yo vivo en las pesadillas de adolescentes y adultos por igual, todo por culpa de ese maldito. Poco después de esta experiencia he ido descubriendo mis verdaderos poderes, puedo estirar mis brazos y mis piernas, también puedo producir tentáculos de mi espalda._

_Después de todo lo que he vivido yo sólo quiero un amigo, así que busco personas, niños, ellos son los únicos que no me ven con temor, pero no siempre puedo controlar mi cuerpo, de vez en cuando me equivoco y alguien muere pero no es mi culpa, yo solo busco compañía._

_Me gustan las fotografías, me gusta entrar en ellas, siempre hay personas que toman fotos de la vida silvestre, así que decidí vivir en los bosques, pero siempre que me acerco a una persona para ver como salí en la foto ellos corren y una cosa lleva a otra y una persona más muere en mis manos. _

_Juro que esa no es mi intención pero he perdido el sentido de…Bueno, de todo. Ya no sé cómo ser una persona, las cosas siempre son malas alrededor de mí, parece que siempre voy a matar a alguien._

_Solo quiero pedirte un favor, cuando me veas no huyas de mí, de hecho debes correr hacia mí y darme la bienvenid; me haría sentir mejor de lo que no estoy en mis cabales, eso significaría mucho para mí y eso podría salvar tu alma, tu esencia. _

_Pero ¿Cómo sabrás que soy yo? Puedes fácilmente buscarme, sólo debes ir a Google y escribir __Slenderman__..._


End file.
